Lets go to dinner
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Having a sugar daddy is a little hard when you are the careful guy in the relationship...especially if you have 17 and he 34


-Im so glad you live alone

-I'm so glad that you're here

The 2 of them were laying in the bed hugging the other,cuddling, kissing, all loving stuff, Kakyoin in Jotaro chest while the other was patting his back and waist, the redhead feel so addicted to the warm of Jojo's body that he did not want to get away from him because it was the most relaxing and goodfeeling thing he do in all his life, jeez, where the fuck was the taller one in all his life?

Oh right.

In his past life, because he died 17 years ago, and reborn, and when Jotaro finds him they started to hang out together and fell in love…and then they kiss, the most beautifull and romantic kiss Kakyoin has in all his life, and apparently past life too because at that moment he recovered all his memories, maybe that was the reason why he felt so empy since childhood, he needed that memories to fill that holes in his mind.

-You really miss me don't you?

-You have had it so easy to forget everything, I have suffered with having to see you dead and have to follow my life, do not give me that you were depressed by feeling empty and all that because it is nothing compared to mine –says the blackhaired man with a dark voice, real sad, Noriaki got up a little and gives him a little kiss in the forehead that makes the other one hug him harder, making the redhead laught.

-Im here now, don't worry, and im not leaving you this time

By saying that the older one looks at him stucking his gaze, raising a hand to pet his cheek, beautifull cheek, a pinky cheek fully alive this time.

-We should go to dinner –says Jojo, super chill, making Noriaki eyes open in surprise.

-I don't…think that's a good idea you know? –why was he saying that?

-Explain yourself

-I look like a highschool student…im a highschool student actually, no matter what age I really are –his black eyebrows raise with doubt, what was all about?

-I can bought you a suit if you want –the redhead blush so hard, he always forgot how sugar daddy Jojo was, the age difference make a lot of things.

-N-No! I mean everybody know me in this little town, I don't really get why you are in this place

-Work, there are some nice specimens around here

-What I said is…somebody could recognize me, they are going to know my age and yours…

Jotaro blinked at this, surprised.

-Is that a problem? Your mom…new mom –he coughet up to correct –is not going to enter at the restaurant at that moment, that would be a horrible causality

-Is a problem for you, you are 34 –said Nori pretty seriously , the brunette felt his heart a little hurt to hear that.

-You don't like my age -He said turning around, annoyed –im sorry if the time has passed for me you know

The redhead's heart skipped in terror, he doesn't say that!

-N-No! please don't say that! –for some reason, his chest started to hurt a lot, feeling the absence in 17 years – I mean…someone could see us wrong or tell something or someone! Is going to be weird if someone tells my mom im with a mayor guy than me

-You are going to be 18 in a few months, get over it, don't fuck with me like that –says the blackhaired a little more rude than he want

Kakyoin was staring to feel desesperate, he didn't want to hurt Jojo at all.

-I just say…you can have problems with my age you know…i don't reject your invitation…-making Jotaro sad feels wrong…

Jotaro rolled on the bed to look into his eyes, grabbing his hair and making it jump, stealing a little smile from the redhead.

-I cant have problems

-What do you mean? -His lips dried, raising his eyebrows of confusion.

-You cant have problems either you know?

-I don't get it im sorry

-I have enough money, you are never going to have problems with me –Noriaki's body tense at hearing that, that feels so wrong –money or not in the way

-That sounds…horrible…you have that image on me? – Jotaro stop the game on the curl, watching him.

-Of course not, but I want you to know, is an important fact –jeez when Jotaro becames so…

-I still scared you know...- his fingers gripped the sheets tightly, noting this the brunette raised one of his hands and gave him a kiss to calm him

-I just want to dinner with you, I never had the chance even if we go to all that fancy hotels with my grandpa in the trip

Nori look at him with doubts but…he sound like a child who wants a candy from a good granny and he cant resist, he was practically begin him, at Jotaro style.

-Okay, we should go to dinner one of this days –by saying that a big smile appears in his lips, making the redhead heart jump with joy –but I want a green suit.

-You weirdo


End file.
